Une St Valentin pour papa et maman
by chachouille
Summary: Une saint valentin racontée d'un point de vue assez particulier


Titre : Une St Valentin pour papa et maman.  
Auteur : Chachouille  
Adresse email:   
Avertissements : PG-13  
Catégorie : Romance, humour  
Personnages : Je suis sur que vous avez deviné me connaissant lol.  
Résumé : Une St valentin pour deux personnes.  
Disclaimer « La série Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de la MGM. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

A/N : Voila je vous poste ma première fic SGA. Merci à Hermione pour sa relecture.

*****************************************************************

Coucou à tous,

Je vais vous raconter la première Saint valentin de mes parents. C'est leur première tous les deux ensemble et moi je la passe avec eux. Enfin avec eux, c'est un bien grand mot, je dirais plutôt que je l'ai vécue à travers ma mère, eh oui je suis au chaud dans son ventre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai moins deux semaines. Oui mes parents n'ont même pas passé une seule Saint Valentin ensemble que moi je suis déjà en chemin. Alors imaginez un peu ce que j'ai vécu ce soir là, à travers ma maman. Je suis tranquillement en train de dormir quand je suis réveillée brusquement. Il faut dire que ma maman n'arrête pas de bouger. Déjà en temps normal, elle est active mais là c'est pire que tout. Je lui donne un coup de pied en me réveillant. Là j'entends sa voix, elle doit être en train de me parler vu qu'elle sait que je suis éveillée. J'adore quand elle passe sa main sur son ventre et me parle. Elle me raconte plein de choses. Pas moyen d'être tranquille, voilà qu'elle recommence à bouger; vivement que je sorte de là moi, au moins je serais immunisée contre le mal de mer plus tard.

Bon maintenant que je suis réveillée qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Vu la super forme de ma maman, je ne suis pas prête de me rendormir.

Par contre qu'est ce qu'elle mange !!!!! Enfin d'après ce que papa a dit c'est nouveau. Il ne l'a jamais vu manger autant. Avant ça lui arrivait de sauter des repas! Ben maintenant elle a changé ses habitudes. Car une chose est sûre : je ne vais pas mourir de faim. Tiens d'ailleurs, elle doit être en train de manger là mais moi je n'ai absolument pas faim, arrêtes un peu. Je lui donne des coups pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Entre ses déplacements rapides et ses repas, je vais vraiment finir par être malade. Ma maman a dû louper la définition de « rester tranquille » et « ne pas faire trop d'efforts ». Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de les avoir entendu, tout le monde lui dit de lever le pied mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle est très têtue.

Bon je sens que ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais pouvoir faire ma sieste, je verrai plus tard quand elle sera plus calme. Je suis donc là en train de me tourner les pouces. Je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est vu que je ne peux absolument pas me régler avec les repas, Et oui, puisque ma maman mange tout le temps. Ah enfin elle s'arrête de bouger. Je vais pouvoir me rendormir, vu que, à mon avis, quand papa va rentrer, ça va être impossible !!!!!!

Oula ! ! Quelle chaleur! Il fait chaud tout à coup. Maman doit être dans sa douche. Alors Papa ne va plus tarder à rentrer. Papa n'était pas là hier, je n'ai pas entendu sa voix et puis maman m'a dit qu'il était parti explorer une planète. C'est son métier, c'est maman qui me l'a dit. Mon papa c'est un héros, il sauve les gens.

Maman tu devrais rajouter de l'eau froide. Je vais avoir trop chaud moi. Peut être qu'elle va comprendre si je lui donne des coups de pieds. Tiens, elle caresse ma tête. Là je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait mais en tout cas elle a quitté la douche. Vivement que je sorte de là moi, j'en ai assez. Maman doit être en train de s'habiller, elle se fait belle pour Papa, bien que d'après ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces huit mois, je pense que maman n'a pas besoin de se faire belle pour lui plaire.

Oula ! ! ! Maman ! ! ! Change de suite de vêtement, je suis comprimée là. Je lui donne des coups avec mes pieds. Je pense qu'elle a compris mon mécontentement puisque je peux enfin respirer correctement. Non !!!! Pas ça non plus maman! Dis donc tu as envie que je manque d'air ou quoi?! Parce que là c'est bien parti pour! Non mais, je sais pas moi, de toute façon tes vêtements tu ne vas pas les garder bien longtemps un bikini ferait l'affaire. Et pour moi au moins je serais à l'aise. N'oublie pas maman que tu es enceinte de plus de huit mois et non de deux. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu ne rentres plus dans tes jolies robes sexy, c'est comme pour l'uniforme, il faut savoir renoncer. Au début, elle s'obstinait à vouloir rentrer dans ses pantalons. Moi ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mis comme tenue pour finir mais ça me va puisque ça ne comprime pas son ventre.

Maman doit attendre Papa, mais comme elle ne sait pas rester inoccupée, elle travaille. Je ne suis même pas née que je connais déjà le fonctionnement de la cité. Je dois être le seul futur bébé qui le connaisse. On a dit à ma maman qu'il fallait me parler pour que je m'habitue à sa voix, résultat, elle me lit les différents rapports de missions. Mais le plus barbant ce sont les rapports scientifiques, surtout ceux d'un certain McKay, ce sont les plus longs. Dès que je sortirai du ventre de maman, je me vengerai.

Je me suis endormie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mais en tout cas maman a arrêté de lire ses dossiers, en tout cas à voix haute. J'ai les jambes engourdies, je commence à être vraiment à l'étroit la dedans moi. Je m'étire et mes mains et mes pieds frappent ma maman. Elle sait que je suis réveillée, Tiens mais j'entends la voix de mon papa. Il passe ses mains sur son ventre. Je bouge mes mains pour lui montrer que je suis contente qu'il soit rentré. Maman est en train de manger.

Ça doit être le soir. Ils sont en train de se faire un petit dîner en amoureux. Là je perçois de la musique, c'est si doux. Maman est en train de bouger et de tourner, elle doit danser avec mon papa. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop me secouer, c'est que je suis en train de manger moi. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe là, je suis en train de tourner moi aussi. Ah ça s'arrête, maman se rassoit. Je commence vraiment à me sentir à l'étroit là dedans, je peux plus bouger sans donner des coups. J'ai vraiment envie de sortir d'ici moi et de voir à quoi ressemble mon papa et ma maman.

Oh non !!!! Maman recommence à manger ! Mais comment une personne peut manger autant en si peu de temps? Ce n'est pas croyable ! ! ! Je n'ai vraiment plus faim maman. Je lui donne des coups de pieds. Ben quoi , c'est vrai que je suis assez agitée ce soir!! Mais moi j'en ai vraiment assez d'être là. Deux semaines d'attente ce n'est pas possible ! ! ! Je veux sortir maintenant moi, il est temps de voir le monde.

Oula mais ça bouge encore la dedans. Maman est en train de se déplacer, je sens que je vais être malade moi ! ! ! Maman s'est arrêtée mais là moi je me retrouve la tête en bas et je n'aime pas du tout cela. Papa est en train de caresser son ventre, comme il fait tous les soirs avant de se coucher. Ca doit être l'heure d'aller au lit pour tous les deux. Bon moi je vais me boucher les oreilles là, en plus j'ai la tête en bas, ça ne va pas me plaire je le sens. Bon papa, je t'adore mais là fait vite. Moi je sens que je ne vais pas rester fille unique très longtemps.

Maman et Papa ont du s'endormir, je vais enfin moi aussi pouvoir me reposer. Quelle journée fatigante !!!! Je manque de sommeil moi avec toutes les activités de Maman. Bon alors trouvons une position confortable pour dormir, j'essaye de me tourner pour être mieux mais c'est tellement à l'étroit que je donne des coups à maman. Promis je ne le fais pas exprès !!!!

Mince j'ai du réveiller maman, elle bouge et là elle se lève. Maman crois moi je suis désolée mais moi je commence vraiment à être à l'étroit là dedans.

Mais ce n'est vraiment pas croyable !!! Bon alors je préférais dans l'autre sens, je dors mal la tête en bas moi. Alors je repousse le cordon qui me gène. Voilà c'est mieux maintenant. Remontons pour être dans l'autre sens. Ben je crois que maman va devenir folle avec mes mouvements, enfin chacune son tour.

Elle essaye de me calmer en caressant son ventre mais moi tout ce que je veux c'est trouver une meilleure position pour dormir. Bon c'est décidé je sors aujourd'hui, maman va devoir aller à l'infirmerie pour que je naisse et ça va être maintenant.

Alors voyons comment faire, c'est plus possible là, je ne reste pas un jour de plus ici. Je peux même pas donner des coups de pieds pour sortir, j'ai la tête en bas. Des coups de tête non plus je n'ai pas envie de me faire mal, Peut être que si je bouge et que je donne des coups ça va faire avancer les choses...?

Tiens Papa a dû se réveiller puisqu'il caresse le ventre de Maman. Si d'habitude ça me calme, là même pas en rêve. Rien ne m'empêchera de sortir d'ici. Yep je suis aussi déterminée que mes parents.  
Mais que se passe t-il en dessous de ma tête? Il y a des mouvements. Remarque si ça peut m'aider à sortir... Tiens maman se lève.

Alors là je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Pourquoi je n'ai plus l'eau que j'avais autour de moi. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Je me sens entraîner vers le bas. C'est quoi tout ces cris? Mais je vais finir par devenir sourde moi, je descends de plus en plus et j'entends plusieurs voix. Tiens on m'attrape la tête, Ca y'est !!!!! Je suis en train de sortir, victoire !!!!!!!!!!!! Finalement j'ai réussi. Merci maman! Par contre je crois que vu ses cris ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

J'ai la tête et les épaules de sortis, je sens qu'une personne me tient et me tire. Par contre Maman arrête de hurler et de maudire papa !! Ca y est je suis sortie !!!! Je peux bouger mes bras et mes jambes !!!! Alléluia !!!!! Je pousse un cri mais mon dieu quelle voix, c'est comme maman.

J'entends une personne s'adresser à mon père mais il n'a pas l'air de réagir. Papa écoute la dame au lieu de regarder bêtement maman, j'aimerais bien ne plus être reliée ; ah ça y est elle a son attention. Elle lui demande s'il veut couper le cordon ombilical de sa fille.

Ah oui !!!! Ils savent maintenant que je suis une fille, enfin moi je le savais déjà. On me dépose sur une table enfin je ne sais pas trop mais je vois des personnes autour de moi. C'est bon de pouvoir bouger sans frapper dans quelque chose. On me met dans une couverture puis je passe dans les bras d'une personne qui me parle, je reconnais la voix. C'est Maman. Je vois enfin ma maman. Je tourne la tête et je vois deux yeux qui me regardent ça doit être papa. J'entends maman et papa prononcer mon prénom. Je m'appelle Anna Sheppard. J'aime beaucoup. Et voila comment la Saint Valentin de Papa et Maman s'est fini !!!  
Avec ma naissance !!!!!  
Fin


End file.
